


Dear Duncan

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: Scott writes to Duncan while he is in jail. Cute fluffy love letter.
Relationships: Duncan/Scott (Total Drama)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Duncan,  
How have you been I know it's been awhile since I was last able to see you in person. This letter will have to do until I can visit you. So ma and pa have good they are really happy about Al's upcoming wedding. Wedding planning is not fun. I wish that you could come to the wedding. But Al and Annie want the wedding in Hawaii so. With all this wedding talk they are starting to ask when we will get married. It will have to be when your sentence ends so we can have our wedding anywhere. I know were where talking about Salem. I love you Duncan.

Love Scott


	2. Dear Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on writing this but I got an idea.

Dear Scott,  
I know it's been a while since your last visit but that's okay. I love getting your letters. I wish that I could be there for Al's wedding. I know that would mean so much to the both of you. I love you both so much. You are the love of my life my heart. And Al she is the sister I never had. But only six more weeks until I'm a free man again. Now for our wedding I know we were talking about Salem but how about a home wedding? I got a letter the other day that says our house is all built. So we could have a home wedding with our family. Your ma and pa and of course Al and Annie. And then my brothers. Wich ever one you want is fine because all that matters is that I can call you my husband.  
Love Duncan


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey scottie. I'm home.

It still feel weird waking up in our bed alone. Before he got arrested we would always wake cuddling. My head would be on his chest nestled under his chin with his arms wrapped around me holding me against him. But only a few more weeks until he gets out.  
I hear someone knocking at my door. No one ever comes here its always me and Duncan going to meet them. I go to the door but not before grabbing Duncan's knife from his dresser. I open the door and drop the knife. Because right the is Duncan.

"Hey scottie. I'm home." He whispers as he wrapps me in his arms. I can't believe it he's here. He was supposed to get of for another three weeks. I grab his shirt as if I don't he will vanish and this will all have been a dream. Him in jail and me wearing his shirt and hugging myself to pretend that its him hugging me.

"Hhow are you hear? You had another three weeks!!!"

"Overcrowding. I was a minor offense and had a short time left. So they let me come home early."

I can't think of anything to say expect for "Welcome home".


End file.
